This relates generally to graphics processing and specifically to the decoding of information in the course of graphics processing.
In order to reduce the bandwidth of data transmitted to and from processor-based systems, the information may be encoded in a way which compresses the information. When that information arrives at a receiving processor-based system, it must be decoded or decompressed.
Typically, in systems with many execution units, software may be utilized to keep track of thread dependencies—where execution of one thread is dependent on execution of another thread. Thread dependencies are important because, when there are a large number of threads, and some threads must be executed before others, these dependencies must be accounted for. However, when the number of threads is large, and the number of dependencies is large, maintaining the status of all the threads and all the dependencies tends to be cumbersome.